Palmacosta
Palmacosta ist eine Stadt aus Tales of Symphonia und Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World. Allgemeines Palmacosta liegt im Süden von Sylvarant und nach der Weltenvereinigung im Süden von Aseria. Es ist die größte Stadt von Sylvarant und nach der Weltenvereinigung größer als kleinere Dörfer aus Tethe'alla. Dennoch kann es nicht mit Tethe'allas größeren Städten mithalten. Palmacosta scheint die einzige sylvarantische Stadt zu sein, in der es ein größeres Regierungssystem gibt: Es wird von einem Gouverneur geleitet, dessen Posten nicht gewählt, sondern vererbt wird. Es ist die Stadt mit dem größten Fischfang der Welt, noch vor Izoold. Palmacosta besitzt eine große Universität, die in Sylvarant äußerst angesehen ist, sowie eine Schule. Die hiesige Kirche von Martel ermöglicht Pilgerreisen mit Reiseleitern. Palmacosta besitzt einen Hafen, aus dem Boote und Schiffe ausfahren. Die Schiffe setzen meist nach Izoold über, das auf der anderen Seite des Meeres liegt. Palmacosta liegt in der Nähe des "Kamisra-Gebirges". Geschichte Tales of Symphonia Palmacosta wird von Gouverneur Dorr geleitet. Dieser hat einen Pakt mit der benachbarten Palmacosta-Farm geschlossen, dass nur eine bestimmte Anzahl von Menschen enführt werden darf. Damit täuscht er dem Volk von Palmacosta Stärke vor, die er nicht besitzt. Magnius, der Leiter der Farm, benutzt ihn lediglich für das Sammeln von Informationen und erpresst ihn, indem er Clara Dorr, seine Frau, in ein Monster verwandelt hatte und ihm das Heilmittel im Austausch für eine bestimmte Summe Gald versprach. Dies geschah fünf Jahre vor der Handlung, als Gouverneur Dorrs Vater sich gegen Magnius aufgelehnt hatte und getötet wurde. Aufgrund dieses Paktes brachte Palmacosta jedoch viele Menschen hervor, die keine Angst vor den Halbelfen der Menschenfarmen zeigen und sich gegen sie auflehnen. Die Helden begegnen in Palmacosta zunächst ihren Nachahmern, denen sie den "Palma-Trank" ersetzen müssen, denn Colette Brunel hatte ihren versehentlich zerstört. Als sie den Trank besorgen, werden sie Zeugen davon, wie sich Chocolat gegen die Desians auflehnt, die in dem Laden ihrer Mutter Objekte zu einem spottbilligen Preis erstehen wollen. Die Desians verlassen das Geschäft, da sie ihre Quote an gefangenen Menschen bereits erfüllt haben, und Chocolat bricht zu ihrer Arbeit auf. Später müssen die Helden mitansehen, wie Cacao von Magnius persönlich gefangen genommen und auf dem Marktplatz von Palmacosta gehängt werden soll, weil sie sich geweigert hatte, die Desians mit Vorräten zu versorgen. Lloyd Irving und Colette greifen ein und retten Cacao. Magnius zieht sich vorerst zurück. Durch die Nachricht, die sie am Hakonesia-Pass erhalten, erfahren die Helden, dass eine Pilgergruppe mit Chocolat als Führerin auf die Menschenfarm entführt wurde. Die Helden wollen sie wieder rausholen, werden vor der Menschenfarm aber von Neil abgefangen, dem Assisstenten von Gouverneur Dorr. Neil warnt sie, dass Dorr sie lediglich in eine Falle locken will und er ein Werkzeug von Magnius ist. Die Helden müssen daraufhin entscheiden, um sie zuerst Magnius aufsuchen oder zuerst Gouverneur Dorr zur Rede stellen. Tun sie Letzteres, werden sie Gouverneur Dorr im Keller des Gouverneurgebäudes antreffen, wo er ihnen seine in ein Exbelua verwandelte Frau präsentiert. Dorr wird daraufhin von seiner Tochter Kilia Dorr erdolcht, die in Wirklichkeit eine mutierte Halbelfe ist, die seine Tochter getötet und ihren Platz eingenommen hatte. Ein Kampf gegen Kilia folgt, nach dem sie mit letzte Kraft Clara befreit, damit diese die Helden tötet. Clara hört jedoch auf Colettes Bitte, sie nicht anzugreifen, und verschwindet tatenlos. Gouverneur Dorr erliegt seinen Wunden und hinterlässt damit einen großen Schock in Raine Sage, die ihn versucht hatte zu retten, der es jedoch nicht gelang, woraufhin sie an ihren heilenden Kräften zu zweifeln beginnt. Solange Clara nicht, von Raine letztendlich zurückverwandelt, nach Palmacosta zurückkehrt, wird Neil die Führung von Palmacosta übernehmen. Er nimmt sich auch des jungen Mithos' an, nachdem die Helden über das Tor der Welten unerwartet nach Sylvarant zurückgekehrt waren. Im Laufe der Handlung wird Palmacosta von den Wurzeln des Kharlan-Baums vernichtet, der heranwächst, nachdem alle Mana-Konnexe gekappt worden sind. Dabei sterben unzählige Menschen und Palmacosta muss erst wieder neu errichtet werden, was aber nicht im Spielverlauf geschehen wird. Dem Baum wird durch die Mana-Kanone Einhalt geboten, die das Mana der Geister/Tethe'alla abfeuert. Palmacosta kann dadurch aber nicht vor seiner endgültigen Zerstörung bewahrt werden: Es ist für den Rest des Spielverlaufs nicht mehr zu betreten. Tales of Symphonia: Successors of Hope In Tales of Symphonia: Successors of Hope ist Palmacosta Schauplatz des neunten Kapitels, "The stirring". Die junge Marta Lualdi beschützt einen kleinen Jungen, der von einem Tethe'allaner niedergemacht wird, nachdem er versehentlich in ihn hineingerannt ist und seine Kleidung verdreckte. Dabei wird Marta zu Boden gestoßen und zieht sich eine Kopfwunde zu. Beschützt wird sie aber von Richter Abend, der den Tethe'allaner verprügelt und ihn den Wachen zuführt. Marta bekommt mit, wie Richter einen Boten vertreibt, der ihm das Amulett von Aster Laker überreichen soll. Daraufhin kehrt sie nach Hause zurück, wo sich auch die Basis vom neugegründeten Vanguard befindet. Sie trifft auf Alice und Decus und bittet Erstere, ihrem Vater nichts von der Wunde zu erzählen, was Alice dennoch tut. Marta wird daraufhin zu ihrem Vater gerufen, der sie bittet, sich fortan aus solchen Streitereien rauszuhalten, weil sie als Kind schwach ist und nichts tun kann. Dennoch lobt er sie für ihren Gerechtigkeitssinn. Richter sucht daraufhin die beiden auf und Brute Lualdi schickt Marta auf ihr Zimmer mit den Worten, dass sie Hausarrest hätte. Marta bekommt beim Gehen noch mit, wie Richter Brute davon berichtet, dass sie wissen, wo sich Tenebrae befindet, und dass Richter dem Vanguard beitreten will. Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World Etwa eineinhalb Jahre nach Tales of Symphonia findet die Blutsäuberung in Palmacosta statt, angeblich durchgeführt von Lloyd Irving. Dies stimmt nicht, denn der Lloyd ist ein durch Solums Kern verschleierter Decus. Bei der Blutsäuberung sterben nicht nur Reysol und Lana, sondern auch deren Sohn, Emil Castagnier. Zur selben Zeit jedoch erscheint ein von Ratatosk erzeugter menschlicher Körper, der die sterbende Lana auffindet, die glaubt, in ihm Emil zu sehen. Damit begann die Entwicklung der Persönlichkeit des "neuen" Emil Castagniers. Als die Helden Palmacosta erreichen, wo sie ein Schiff nach Iselia suchen, begegnen sie erstmals Zelos Wilder, der für einen geschäftlichen Termin bei Clara Dorr, der neuen Gouverneurin, zu Besuch gewesen war. Nachdem die Helden ebenfalls ein Gespräch mit Clara geführt haben, die Emils Anwesenheit zunächst als unmöglich ansieht und ihn auch am Aussehen nicht erkennt, verlassen er und Marta das Gouverneursgebäude und werden kurzerhand von Richter angegriffen, der Marta töten will. Zelos geht jedoch dazwischen und vertreibt Richter. Ursprünglich sind Emil und Marta von Clara dazu angehalten worden, auf den Fischer Thomas zu warten, der zum Kamisra-Gebirge aufgebrochen ist, um die Ursache der Stürme auf See ausfindig zu machen. Die Helden machen sich dennoch selbstständig auf den Weg. In Palmacosta kann im achten Kapitel ein Gespräch mit Alice geführt werden, die erklärt, dass sie die Kirche von Martel nicht für ihre Vergangenheit beschuldigt, sondern stattdessen ihre eigenen Eltern Schuld an ihrem Tod tragen sollten, da sie zu schwach waren, um zu überleben. Wissenswertes *In Tales of Symphonia hängt im Haus des Gouverneurs eine Karte, die nicht Sylvarant darstellt, sondern die Welt Inferia aus Tales of Eternia, nur dass sie verkehrt herum dargestellt ist. In Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World ist die Karte durch eine Karte der vereinten Welt ersetzt worden. Ortsliste en:Palmacosta Kategorie:Schauplätze aus Tales of Symphonia Kategorie:Schauplätze aus Dawn of the New World Kategorie:Sylvarant Kategorie:Vereinte Welt